User blog:MetallicArcher/Team RWBY and Sun's team, as opposites?
So, I have seen some people speculate that, since Monty said he thought up Sun's team even before team JNPR, and how all the team members are boys against the all female line up of team RWBY, plus the trailer for Volume 2 that showed Sun paired up with Blake and Neptune paired up with Yang in battle, the idea is that each members of each team will have a counterpart in the other team. That's an idea I would like to develop over. For starters, the two team members we have seen the most of. Blake and Sun. The names: *"Blake" is old English for "Black". "Belladona" can mean "Fair Lady" in Italian, but it's also the scientific name of the plant "Deadly Nightshade". *"Sun" is written "孫" which literally mean "grandson" in Chinese, but the pronunciation is English for, well, the Sun. "Wukong" is written "悟空". - "悟" means "discern; enlightenment; perceive; realize; understand", and "空" means "empty; sky; vacant; vacuum; void". The colours: *Blake has black hair and yellow eyes; Sun has yellow hair and dark grey eyes. *Blake dresses mainly in black and dark purple with some white, Sun dresses in white, red and light blue with some black. The personalities: *Blake is reserved and serious, she takes her breaking of the law seriously and is looking to compensate for it through her becoming a huntress. *Sun is laid-back, casual and mischievous, he doesn't care about commiting minimal law offences. Weapons: *Blake's Gambol Shroud is three in one: two swords (the sheath and the double edged katana) and a pistol. *Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang is also three in one: a "gun" that turns into a two pairs of 'Nunchaku / Shotguns". (Detail, in Chinese martial arts the staff "gun" is called the "grandfather of all weapons" and "Sun" is written with the ideogram for "grandson", family heirloom anyone?) *Both of their weapons have a "throw around form" in their gun form, in Ruyi and Jingu Bang, the individual shotguns of each pair are connected by a chain, Gambol Shroud's pistol form can be thrown around using a ribbon. Semblances: *Blake can create "shadow clones". *Monty's recent twit make some suspect, given the mythological reference, he might have a semblance along those lines, too. Yang and Neptune The names: *'Yang Xiao Long''' written 陽小龍 means "Sun Little-Dragon" ''. Dragons, in Chinese lore, are associated to water, rainfall, hurricane, and floods. *Neptune is the Roman name of the Greek god Poseidon who ruled over the sea and earthquakes. So, they both have an association to water, but Neptune's has to do with the water that's on earth while Yang's with that which is on the sky. The colours: *Yang has blond hair and purple/red eyes. Neptune has light blue hair and dark blue eyes. *Yang dresses in yellow, brown and orang. Neptune dresses in red, white and black. *Meaning, Yang has a mainly warm colour scheme, while Neptune has a mainly cold colour scheme. Weapons. *They both share that their weapons don't have a blade form. Neptune's is a gun-gun, Ember Celica is a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets. Powers: *Yang's semblance is fire. *During the Volume 2 trailer, it looks like the gun-gun can shoot some sort of electricity. And that's all we can really say for now. The green haired member of Sun's team is called "Sage" that's both the name of a plant (earth link?) and a word to refeer to someone wise. Ruby has a childish personality and a red colour scheme. Weiss has a white and ice theme. Category:Blog posts